theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Bedford's Big Move
Bedford's Big Move is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season. Plot Bedford is a marker buoy who lives in the Big Harbour. One morning, Hank arrives pulling Barrington barge. Hank was taking Barrington to the oil refinery, loaded with tubes. Bedford dinged his little bell in appreciation, and Hank went back to his job with Barrington barge. Just then, Constance, the coast guard ship arrives and tells Hank about sighting a colossal iceberg outside the harbour while doing her ocean patrol and Constance tells Bedford that the iceberg was as big as Benjamin Bridge, as Bedford asked. Then, Baddeck, the bell buoy boat comes to pay a visit, saying that he's delivering new buoys and Bedford comments that they look shipshape. Then, Theodore pays a visit and tells him a story about Clare being loaded with bicycles. Bedford appreciates the story that Theodore shares with him, but deep down inside, he wishes he had his own tales to tell. George comes and tells Theodore that they're having a race around the harbour. While Theodore is racing and says goodbye to Bedford, Theodore has a excellent plan to cheer up his friend by towing him on a tour of the harbour the next day. Theodore tells Baddeck, and tomorrow was going to be the day for Bedford! The next day, Theodore comes to tell Bedford that they're going to see the harbour, and Baddeck hauls another buoy to replace Bedford's spot while he himself is gone being showed by Theodore around the Big Harbour. Theodore shows Bedford Benjamin Bridge, Rebecca, the research Vessel, and Northumberland submarine. But much to Theodore's disappointment, everyone they meet invites Theodore to do something else. Theodore refuses, but Bedford can't help but notice that no one had invited him. Sadly, the buoy asks Baddeck to find a replacement. When word spreads of Bedford's plan to go live in another harbour, all the boats gather round. Theodore asks his friend to stay, but what finally convinces the buoy is when he hears Theodore say something he's never heard before; "We love you". Bedford was about to be completely hauled up when he was put back down and he says that he loves Theodore, too. Characters *Theodore *George *Hank *Baddeck *Rebecca *Constance *Bedford *Sigrid *Pearl (does not speak) *Petra (does not speak) *Benjamin Bridge (does not speak) * Barrington (does not speak) *Clayton (cameo) *Lilly (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Foduck (cameo) * Shediac (cameo) * The Dispatcher (cameo) *Blandford (model cameo) *Clare (mentioned) *Guysborough (mentioned) *Northumberland (mentioned) *Owan (mentioned) * The Harbour Master's Mother (mentioned) * Hillary (mentioned) Trivia * The buoy that watches Bedford's spot appears to be Blandford's model without his eyes. * An event from Rebecca and the Big Snore is mentioned. * The Harbour Master's tugboat cookies were shaped like Sunshine, a tugboat character from Robert D. Cardona's other television series, TUGS Video Release *Theodore Helps A Friend (VHS) - 1998 Watch Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Released on Video Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes